


The Great River

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [21]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-19
Updated: 2004-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	The Great River

The Anduin curled and meandered like pipe smoke. Merry matched the pattern of his to the river's course on the map. He tapped his pipe.

Pippin looked up. He watched Merry for a while between his lashes, watching the studious look on his face, watched him rub his nose and stick his tongue out a little in concentration.

"You're watching me."

"Not."

"Are." Merry looked up and put his pipe down. He walked over to Pippin, kissed him hungrily for long enough for their tongues to touch, walked back to his seat and sat down.

Pippin hugged himself in sheer happiness.


End file.
